


What's in a Name?

by emansil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could not go around calling the one he loved, by just his last name for the rest of his life.  Could he?  Scorpius tries out a variety of names, before he realises:  Really, what’s in a name?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

It was in the most incongruous location that Scorpius realized his feelings for Potter. Potter - that was rich, he couldn’t even bring himself to say his full name: Albus Severus Potter. Nope, he only ever called him ‘Potter’. Granted, it wasn’t with the same level of disdain his father used whenever he spoke of the senior Potter. Evidently, there had been some animosity between the two of them during their Hogwarts years

Scorpius had asked Professor Longbottom about it once. All he got for his trouble was a snort and “Ask your father.” But when he asked his father, Scorpius was subjected to a tirade that quite honestly kept him up way past his bedtime. His father kept muttering about some kind of wand, and how if only he’d have known, he could’ve saved his family, and others. And he would’ve been the hero, instead of ‘Bloody’ Potter. 

That was another difference between Scorpius and his father. Scorpius had never used the adjective ‘bloody’ when referring to _his_ Potter. 

But these thoughts were not helping him solve his current predicament

He was falling for Albus Potter. No, correction, he had fallen -- past tense, a done deal-- affirmative, for Albus Severus Potter. That name was sure a mouthful. He’d have to think of a special nickname, one only _he_ was allowed to use. Scorpius mused as he lay looking out his tower window at the stars. After all it was only fair, as Potter had a special name he used for Scorpius; a name that recently had started turning his insides to mush whenever he heard it. ‘Scor’: Not Scorpius, not Scorp as others sometimes called him and not Malfoy, or even Mr Malfoy, but ‘Scor’. 

_What makes you think Potter is going to want you to call him anything special?_ A voice whispered inside of him, a voice that was seldom allowed to make its presence known. Scorpius quickly shushed it, and sent it scurrying back into the dark recesses of his mind. He returned to dwelling on when he’d first realised these feelings.

It had all started three weeks ago at auditions for the first ever Hogwarts Talent Show. Scorpius, who had inherited his grandfather’s rich baritone, had planned a dramatic reading. He was backstage practicing his theatrical gestures, a trait he’d also received from his father’s side of the family, when his concentration was shattered by a burst of spontaneous laugher from the students watching the auditions. Curious, he opened the curtain.

There was Potter, skinny and pale in a short dress with fringe on the top and bottom, the hem well above knees even knobbier than Scorpius’s. He wore some kind of covering on his head with a feather stuck in the band that lay across his forehead. His legs were bare but smooth, _too_ smooth. _What the fuck? Has Potter shaved his legs?_

He watched in fascination as Potter danced and pranced across the stage. First he’d move one leg front and then back, then the other leg front and back all the time doing some kind of waving motion with his hand. Then he pranced around in a circle this time shaking both hands. Returning to the center of the stage, he sort of squatted and started moving his knees back and forth, in and out with his hands crossing in front of them in time to the rhythm. The dress he was wearing shimmered as he shimmied. There was no other word for it. Potter shimmied. 

But the thing that overpowered everything else, even those unbelievable movements was his voice which was raised loudly in song. Potter had the most atrocious voice Scorpius had ever heard. It grated on every nerve ending that Scorpius had, making him twitch like they’d all been fried from out of control magic. 

What made it all work, and made it so delightfully funny, was the seriousness on Potter’s face. If he’d been laughing, or in any way acted as if he thought he was funny, it would have been an unmitigated disaster. But his face was somber. Only the sparkle in his eyes as he caught Scorpius watching from the wings gave away the fact that Potter was having the time of his life.

Who knew Potter - sweet, shy and adorable Potter, his Potions partner since first year - was such an entertainer? Watching him out there, Scorpius’s heart gave a lurch, and realisation overcame him. Somehow, Scorpius knew. Potter was doing this all for him. Scorpius fell hard and he fell fast.” 

Since that day Scorpius was unable to put Albus Potter out of his mind. Day and night, _especially_ night, thoughts of him occupied Scorpius’s mind. 

Al seemed to take great delight in this, as he was always there, wanting to hang out in the library, wanting to go for walks. Same as they always had, but now it was different. Scorpius was in love, and Potter wasn’t. 

“Scorpius, you want to go for a walk down by the lake?”

“No _Al_ , I don’t. I’m busy.”

Al raised his eyebrows at the new name, but simply shrugged at Scorpius and said, “Maybe next time.”

Scorpius started making excuses to not be available or to always have something else to do whenever _Albus Severus_ came around. Staying away from him was the only defense Scorpius had. 

“I’ve finished my Potions assignment. You want to go flying?” he asked Scorpius one day.

“ _Albus Severus_ , you may be finished, but I need to do mine until it is perfect. My father expects nothing less from me in his Potions class.”

A snort at the _Albus Severus_ , and Potter walked away, shaking his head.

The situation finally came to a head when they both arrived at Potions early. Scorpius tried to escape, but _Sev_ blocked his exit. “ _Sev,_ let me by. I need to go.”

“Why?”

“I forgot something.” 

“No you didn’t. You never forget anything for this class. Professor Malfoy would kill you.”

“ _Sev_ , please!” 

“What is up with you? What have I done wrong? We used to be best mates, we studied together, we flew together, and we told each other everything. I’m the only one who knew about your crush on Belinda Zabini.”

“ _’Bus!_ I don’t have a crush on her anymore,” Scorpius interrupted.

Potter stopped. _“’Bus?_ What?” He shook his head in exasperation. “I don’t care. That’s not the fucking point! We were best mates, now you won’t even look at me. I know when you hurt. I know about your parent’s upcoming divorce, even though you chose not to tell me.” He stared hard at Scorpius, whose face must have shown his shock. 

“I saw the owl from your mother when it arrived. I heard you on the Astronomy Tower. I had to make sure you were okay. I followed you up there.”

His eyes downcast, Scorpius whispered, “Your audition; that was for me, wasn’t it?”

“Yes.” His voice was soft and low. “I wanted to see you smile again, hear your laughter. I wanted to help you forget, even if it was only for a moment.” 

“I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to stop this,” Scorpius whispered.

“Do about what? Stop what?” 

**“You.** I don’t know what to do about you. _Albus_ , I think, no I’m sure. I’ve fallen in love,” he sighed, raising his head to look into eyes that meant so much to him, “with you.” 

Arms came around him and soft lips claimed his. “Silly Scor, it took you long enough. I’ve been waiting for you for two years.” _Albus_ kissed the tip of his nose, his temple and nibbled on his ear before he whispered, “you can call me anything you want. Coming from you, any name will be special.” 

“Potter. Is it alright if I just stick with ‘Potter’?” he smiled.

“It’s perfect.”


End file.
